


Dark Baby

by LostinMay



Category: 18 Visions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Non-Con - Warning
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils adores Davey. However, Trevor [18 visions] likes Nils too. Trevor tries to hide it but a small gesture reveals everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mick, Ken and Trevor are artists from 18 Visions. Ryan plays keys in Take the Crown. We all know Nils...

  
[Dark Baby](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5105) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: Nils adores Davey. However, Trevor [18 visions] likes Nils too. Trevor tries to hide it but a small gesture reveals everything.  
Categories: [Surprise](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=12) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Fluff, Hurt/Comfort  
Warnings:  Non-Con  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4015 Read: 75  
Published: 03/01/2007 Updated: 03/01/2007 

Chapter 1 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Mick, Ken and Trevor are artists from 18 Visions. Ryan plays keys in Take the Crown. We all know Nils...

Don't own. Didn't happen!

Trev’s POV

I’m done for the day. I take my belongings say bye to the guys and leave.

I need a break; all this drumming got the best of me, I hail a taxi and in 20 minutes I arrive home. I don’t even bother checking my phone for any messages I go upstairs to take a bath.

A long bath to help me unwind.

I step in and relax my head on the rim. I can still feel the energy from earlier in my veins. It’s amazing how the rhythm continues to live inside me even after I’m not drumming anymore.

The house is so quiet after all the noise I heard today it kind of it hurts and the sounds in my head aren’t able to make up for it. I should get a pet.

I hear the phone ringing downstairs, but it can wait whoever that is.

I hear the 3 infamous beeps and concentrate on the message:

“Hi! This is Trevor. I’m not home or unable to answer. Try my mobile, if I don’t answer leave me alone!” Some giggles. “So what do you want?”

A voice started giggling. “I see you changed your message. Hi! Nils here. I tried your mobile. U’re not answering. Mick said you were home. I’m at the studio, listening to what you did today. Impressive. I was kinda wanting to ask you to go to this awesome gallery with me, and maybe grab something to eat afterwards. Hope you call! If you don’t call, I’ll just have to disturb your peace again! Byeee!”

The click could be heard and I giggle. Yay! Nils!

I get out of the tub and hurry to my room to put something on. What should I wear??

Then my mobile starts ringing. ‘Mick’.

“Hi!”  
“Dark baby!! How are you? *Where* are you?”  
“Home….”  
“Nils tried to call you...”  
“I know I was in the tub. I was just about to call him…”  
“Sure you were… Davey will bring Nils over. It will take 10 minutes if Davey doesn’t get in an accident!”  
I heard Davey’s voice rising and saying something like ‘bitch! I *can* drive!’ And everyone in the room started laughing. I imagine Nils smiling shyly and Davey pouting.  
“Ok.” I said. “I’ll be waiting!”

I grabbed a pair of black pants and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to blow dry my hair and apply some make-up.

I was down stairs cleaning up the living room when I heard the door bell ringing.

Nils and Davey stood in the doorway.  
“Hey!!” I hugged Davey and then Nils.  
“Hi Trev!” Davey said smiling. “You smell good. Well, I’m going. Behave!” He said mockingly. The Davey turned to Nils and kissed him dangerously close to his lips.

“C’mon!” When we got inside I eyed Nils suspiciously.  
He got the feeling after a sec and starred back at me. “What??”  
“What happened down there?”  
His eyes got wide and he raised his hands in defense. “Are you implying I am trying to get to Davey?”  
“I’m not saying it… you’ve got the hots for him it wouldn’t surprise me.”  
“Trev we’re not having this talk again. Nothing changed, everything is the same. I gave up on hitting on him. He’s old. He feels ancient next to me, he told me.”  
“You should try it again. Give him two weeks and then start all over again.”

Nils just shook his head. Well it was something like this. Nils liked Davey, a lot. It’s very hard not to fall in love with him since he adores you and showers you with the most special attention. It’s hard not to fall for him when he’s with you most of the time anyway.  
There’s one way you can escape not falling in love with the angel that is Davey – to be in love with another angel, as pure and as beautiful and perfect as him.  
Well, Nils felt in love with Davey and tried to give hints to the older man, however Davey was blind to all his signs. And once again Nils gave up. Davey however never told Nils he feels ancient next to him, that was something new.  
But what about the kiss? Why so close to the lips?

“DARK BABY!!!”  
I snapped out of my reverie to see Nils standing there smirking.  
“On what planet were you?”

I laughed it off. “So, let’s go to the gallery…”  
Nils started telling me all about it, I was looking at him absorbing every word he said. I couldn’t wait to get there. It sounded amazing!

We got there and we stood inside for 3 hours. We were whispering, reflecting over the art and we found some unique themes and techniques. By the time we left that place it was past lunch. We walked to a nice place we liked, window shopping on our way.

I saw a t-shirt I had to buy. And I’ve been complemented on my moon tan by the girls working there. I said my thanks.  
Every one who came inside looked at Nils. He was standing there half smiling, eyes burning with life, doing nothing. Even that simple act seemed so perfect.

We passed our late lunch talking about art, his school and my band. We made plans to visit some friends soon.  
Then the meal was over.

“You want to try and reach some of the guys?”  
I looked at him, how he looked at me waiting for my answer. He smiled when he saw me starring at him.

“Trev?” he inquired.  
“I want to go home with you… watch a movie…” I knew how it sounded but I tried to act like it didn’t matter, like it was something casually said, but I was trembling inside.

“Sure!! Let’s go.”

 

Nils’ POV

I wanted to ask him why he asked me that question like that, but since he acts like nothing out of the ordinary happened I let it go.

We get back to his place. Mmm, I love his place though it’s a bit quiet, unlike Davey’s. I sigh. I’m thinking of Davey again, I wish I’d get over him!

“So what are we gonna do now?” He asks but before I can suggest a movie his phone rings and he goes to pick it up. He excuses himself to talk to his mother. I giggle cause his answer are ‘yes, no, yes, yeah mom, sure, uhuh, no, not really’ but then he begins to answer in full sentences and although I like listening to him talk I go upstairs to his room. I take off my t-shirt and lie it on a chair and sit on the bed. I pull the black duvet over my head and close my eyes.

[dream]

I walk down a road, there’s a farm fence in my right and as I turn to my left, 3 feet from me, I see the end of the world. There’s nothing after that just dark purple sky. I see a pillar and on it sits a black bird. She eyes me silently. As I approach her I find myself sit at a table with white cloth. I turn to look around and we’re in the place I just ate with Dark Baby.  
The bird taps me on the hand and I turn towards it to see it has legs and hands but still has the bird head and feathers down its chest.

“So Davey is out of your league. You need someone less famous, someone that will put you and music on the same place, if not you first.  
Have you noticed how Trev looks at you? He’s kinda sad. Does he like Davey?”

“Of course he likes Davey!! What are you talking about?”

“He’s near right? It smells like him.”  
“That’s because I sleep in his bed.”

I look around and see that I am laying again on Trevor’s bed.

“And he’s next to you right?”

The bird man is at the foot of the bed looking down at something. I turn and see Trevor facing me. He’s naked and awake.

“He’s so beautiful.” The bird says and I feel it disappear.  
“You’re so beautiful.”

“Kiss him.” Someone in my head says and I suppose it’s still the bird.

I lean over and I feel a real touch on my arm.

[/dream]

I open my eyes to see Trevor there on his knees smiling at me.

“Hey sleeping beauty!”  
“Hey chola!”

His smile can’t get wider.

“Who were you talking in your dream, huh?”

For a second I can see his eyes changing or was I imagining things?

“You.” I rise a little and peck his cheek.

His instinct is to cover that place with his hand. I am wordless. He likes me?

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5105>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nils adores Davey. However, Trevor [18 visions] likes Nils too. Trevor tries to hide it but a small gesture reveals everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick, Ken and Trevor are artists from 18 Visions. Ryan plays keys in Take the Crown. We all know Nils...

  
[Dark Baby](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5105) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: Nils adores Davey. However, Trevor [18 visions] likes Nils too. Trevor tries to hide it but a small gesture reveals everything.  
Categories: [Surprise](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=12) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Fluff, Hurt/Comfort  
Warnings:  Non-Con  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4015 Read: 75  
Published: 03/01/2007 Updated: 03/01/2007 

Chapter 2 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Mick, Ken and Trevor are artists from 18 Visions. Ryan plays keys in Take the Crown. We all know Nils...

Don't own. Didn't happen!

Trevor’s POV

I mentally slap myself for doing that. But he kissed me. I don’t even dare to look in his eyes.

Finally after what seems like an eternity I feel his fingers on my cheek. I raise my head and look at him.  
He isn’t smiling down at me how he used to.

He leans over and places his lips on mine, keeping his eyes open looking in mine.  
My hand cups his jaw for a second and then I rest it on his nape, going up in his hair, massaging his scalp. I close my eyes and probe his lips with my tongue, he opens up for me, inhaling sharply. I rise and take a sit on the bed not breaking our lip lock. His hand rests on my shoulder brushing my neck. He plays with the collar getting under the t-shirt, touching my shoulder blade.

I stop the kiss and inhale shyly. We remain close, our brows touching, looking in each other’s eyes.  
“Nils…” I close my eyes. I can’t say that, I can’t say this to my friend. Finally I gather enough courage and go on “does this mean anything to you?”  
I sigh. He opens his lips to talk but I hush him by placing my finger on his lips.  
“I don’t want to have a relationship that might mean nothing. As much as I love you I respect myself more.”

He nods. “I respect your edge.” That’s all he says.  
I sigh. “What is this to you?”  
“I don’t know yet.”

I break our contact and look to the side. Only now I notice that his hand still rests on my neck.  
“I think you should go.”  
“Why??” I can see the look in his eyes, the fright, the confusion.  
“Because…”  
“Trevor, what?”  
“Coz, I like you more than just a friend. And… and I can’t hang out with you right now. Not tonight.” I say the last part looking at him, hoping he’ll understand that I will call him tomorrow, just that tonight I want to be alone.  
“Trev… don’t push me away…” He says desperate, his hand cupping my jaw.  
“Nils, get out please!”  
“Trev, don’t do this!” He is on the brick of tears. Why can’t he understand I want him to be my boyfriend and that since he doesn’t know if he wants this I want time alone?  
“I said leave!” I sense him rise from the bed, taking his shirt and heading for the door.

“I’ll miss you, baby!” Then I hear running steps and the front door opening. I think I can hear his muffled cries, but then again I could be mistaken. I hear his voice yelling in the phone I presume and then I start crying, burring my face in the pillow he just slept on.

“Oh fuck, Nils, why are you doing this to me?”

It was easier when you wanted Davey. It was easier when I didn’t know how you taste like. It was easier when I didn’t know the passion you can give back!

I punch the bed with my fists and yell your name in the pillow.

 

Nils’ POV

I start crying the second I close the door. I fell on his front steps and I pick my phone.

The first person I call is Davey, but he doesn’t answer me. I yell at the phone and push buttons randomly unable to see through my tears.

“Hi... Nils… here.” I say crying.  
“Mick!!!!!!!”  
I recognize James and I start crying even more. I hear muffled voices.  
“Nils??”  
“I’m… I’m walking… down the street… from… from Trev’s house… can you… can you… come… come pick me up?”  
“WTF?!?! What happened?”  
“Please… can you come!!!”  
“YES!”  
I close the phone and walk down the street, rubbing my eyes and crying.

I want to be with you Trevor! I DO! And you just kicked me out of your life! Every time I close my eyes I see his eyes looking at me when he touched my lips, and every time I see this I cry harder.  
I hear a car pulling near me. I see Mick rushing towards me and hugging me, dragging me in the car.

“What happened?”  
I look at him and sob harder.  
“Trev ok?”  
I nod and continue my sobs and crying.  
I feel the car starting, I look over at him, his brow furrowed, concern all over his features.  
“I’m taking you to Davey.”  
“NO!!” I snap at him, looking at him with huge eyes.  
“No?”  
“Take me to Ryan’s.” I try to cover up for my outburst. Everyone knows Davey and I are very close.  
“Ryan is at Davey’s.”  
I don’t reply, I continue sobbing and sighing, looking out of the window. Every time I remember the weight of his lips on mine tears threaten to escape my eyes.

I lost a best friend tonight.

I rush out of the car and into the house. As the door opens everyone turn towards it. I guess Mick made a sign or something because they turn to their business. I spot Ryan and rush to him and bury my head in the crook of his neck.  
I feel him hugging me really tight and rocking me.  
“Come on!”  
He leads me outside in a corner of the little garden.  
We sit down and we hug again. I cry silently in his shoulder. Someone comes, brings something and leaves.

 

Trevor’s POV

A half of hour passed since Nils left, it feels like an eternity. I hear banging on the door, after 3 loud thuds, the door opens.  
As sweet voiced as Davey Havok is he can yell as a beast and that’s exactly what he is doing as he climbs the stairs to my room.  
I can hear Mick asking if I’m ok and opening doors as he is coming.

I don’t move. I don’t care they are coming. So Davey is coming to ask me why I hurt his Nils. Funny thing! I didn’t barge in his house when Nils came crying to me that the he didn’t see him every time he tried to gain his attention.

I turn to see Mick in the door way. He comes over rises me from my fetal positing and makes me sit on the edge of the bed.

“TREVOR! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED??”

Davey just stands there arms folded, waiting for my answer, when I don’t answer he pushes Mick away and grabs me by the collar.

“Tell me what happened mother fucker or I WILL KILL YOU!!!!! What did you do to Nils? SPEAK GODDAMIT!”

I push him away and clench my teeth.

“What the fuck are YOU doing in my house?? And it’s not like it’s the first time he cries. You made him cry plenty!!!”  
“I?”  
“HE’S FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU OR WAS OR WHATEVER IS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD!!!!!!!”  
“Calm down Trevor you are making no sense!”  
“I am making PERFECT sense!!!”  
“TREVOR!!!!”  
“Davey don’t match his yelling!”  
“Speak!”  
“Nils is or was in love with you! We kissed tonight! He said he doesn’t know if it means anything to him. I told him to leave! That’s it!”  
“Davey…” Mick looks at him while holding me and making me sit.  
I burry my head in his shoulder and cry. Now Davey will proclaim his undying love for Nils and I’ll lose him for good.  
“I love him so, I love him so” I said through sobs to Mick. “They are gonna be together and I love him so…” I hold my friend tighter.

“I’ll… I’ll go!” Davey says.

Mick helps me undress and we both get under the blankets.

“I… I ruined your night!”  
“You are important to me. I’m glad I can be here for you!”  
He kisses my brow and turnes off the light.  
“Davey doesn’t love him that way. Now go to sleep!”

 

Nils’ POV

Ryan finally takes me home. It’s around 2 am and I still can’t fall asleep. I hear low voices in the living room and I go there.

“And he kept saying he loves him and damn what should I do?”

It‘s Davey and Ryan. They are talking. Ryan has that protective look in his eyes. He is walking around the room, unable to sit in one place. Davey has his arms crossed on his chest, concern and restlessness visible in his eyes. He is leaning on the window sill and following Ryan’s movement.

“Davey?”

He looks at me and smiles.

“Hi! How are you?”  
“I’m ok. Did you talk to Trev?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I think I’ll go.” Ryan says.  
“Stay... please.” I say to him and then turn back to face Davey. “I had feelings for you and I know you don’t feel the same.”  
“We’re good friends Nils.” Davey says closing his eyes and trying not to look at me.  
“I want to be with Trev.” I say looking at Ryan. He looks at me trying to understand.  
“Well, Trev is a great guy, right Dave?”  
“Sure, I mean, you guys are the best of friends.”  
I nod. “I’ll go back to sleep now. Dave?”  
“Yeah?” He says looking at me and smiling.  
“How was he?”  
“A mess. He loves you!”  
I smile. “Thanks. ‘Night guys!”

I hop in bed and sigh. I will fix this first thing in the morning. I close my eyes and let the dreams engulf me.

 

Trevor’s POV

I wake up around noon to voices from downstairs. I put a pair of jeans and climb down the stairs to see Davey in the kitchen.  
Great! Exactly what I needed.

He looks up from his task of cooking when he sees me.

“Good morning.”  
“Morning Dave!”

He comes over to me and hugs me, I can’t help but answer the hug.

“How are you Davey?”  
“I’m really sorry for last night!”  
“It’s fine.” I say looking at him and smiling. “It’s fine really. I’m glad to know Nils has such a good friend by his side.”  
“Friend. That’s it Trev!”  
I sigh and smile.  
“How is he?”  
“He’s fine.”

Fine? Fine?? That’s not what I wanted to hear. I nod though and go in the living room.  
Half way through the move of sitting down the door opens. Mick and Ken enter unceremoniously.

“DARK BABY!!! I LOVE YOU!” Ken yells and sits neck to me, hugging the air out of me.  
“Huh?”  
“Remember that bloke you turned down two weeks ago?” I nod and he goes on. “We’re dating! Thank you dude! I own you!”

“Perfect!” I rise and go towards my bedroom. “Motherfucking perfect! Everyone has someone BUT ME! Stupid ol’ pathetic me! Fucker!” I close the door with a bang.

I get under the cover and just let the boredom and the sadness wipe over me and I finally fall asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

3 hours later Mick wakes me up with the excuse of having to get to Davey’s.

“Cat-sitting. No MOVE!”

I am in no shape or mood to cat sit, but knowing Mick he wants me out of the house more than anything.

“You like him too much really!” he says after a while when all he got from me was frowning and exasperate yells.

“I love him. End of story. Shuddup.”

We get to Davey’s exactly as he was living.

“Mick. Please do me this huge favor!” he says and with those puppy dog eyes it’s hard to refuse him. “Please, go to my neighbor next door and tell her I’m gonna be away for 3 days. You know how she gets!”

Davey has a really nice neighbor who had a cat that stays mostly at Davey’s, therefore he likes to inform her he’s away so she can feed and look after her own cat.  
I decide to wait inside for Mick. Ryan is already there. So it is that kind of cat sitting with lots of talking and good time.  
Ryan launches himself at me and we hug.

I follow him to the kitchen to help with some food. The second Nils walks into the room Ryan disappears. Nils closes and locks the door.

“Well… Hi! How are you?” He starts.

I fumble with the dishes and the food. “I’ve been better, thanks. And you?” it’s better to tell him the truth.

“I talked to Davey last night about my infatuation.”

I almost drop the plate I have in my hand. “It’s good you mustered the strength. And?”

I look at him, his lips curl in a smile and they start opening to speak. He doesn’t say a sound. I throw the plate on the table and I look at it shattering in millions on tiny pieces.

“I don’t want to KNOW. I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CRUEL?”

Before I know it I’m fighting with him, but he wins over my heart break and he has me in his arms and we hug.

“Shhh, don’t cry!”

He rocks me gently and pets my hair. After a while I relax and push him away.

“Trev, I wanted to ask you…”

He acts like nothing happened. I hate him! I try to repress the tears threatening to escape my eyes.

“Would you like to go out with me? Would u like to be my boyfriend?”

I look at him not believing he just said that.

“I love you Trevor! I’m sorry for not seeing it earlier. Last night… you broke my heart when you pushed me away.”

“I…” I close my eyes. Asking him if he’s sure is an insult. I sigh. I walk over to him and I press my lips on his.  
He hugs me, his fingers get lost in my hair, massaging my scalp. I can’t help but moan. He takes advantage of that and slips his tongue in my mouth, sliding it over my own.

The bang on the door wakes us from our sweet dream. We get out of the kitchen giggling and holding hands.  
When we get in the living room, I steal the remote and mute the cd player. I get on a table and smile at the people around me.

“Everybody, this is Nils. I love him!”

He gets me off the table and kisses me as everyone around us either laughs or cheers.

I’m so happy! And for the way his eyes shine I know he is too!

~ The End.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5105>  



End file.
